Fotografía
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck- Estaba en aquella cafetería sentado solo, como casi siempre. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y miró por el gran ventanal que se abría a su derecha. La gran carretera que se veía era una de las grandes arterias del tráfico de la ciudad, donde todo tipo de coches cruzaban hacía algún destino concreto. Pero él no iba a ningún lado.- EriVris.


Eridan tomó la blanca taza entre las manos, la porcelana estaba tibia a pesar de que el café aún humeaba. Estaba en aquella cafetería sentado solo, como casi siempre. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y miró por el gran ventanal que se abría a su derecha. La gran carretera que se veía era una de las grandes arterias del tráfico de la ciudad, donde todo tipo de coches cruzaban hacía algún destino concreto. La mayoría de humanos eran igual, caminaban por las calles en dirección a algún lado, y aquello era lo que hacía que Eridan se sintiera verdaderamente solo.

Él no iba a ningún sitio, callejeaba mirando los edificios como un niño o un turista, ajeno a la dirección de su vida. ¿Era por aquel motivo que nadie se quedaba a su lado? ¿Por qué era como una ciudad de vacaciones, que te enamoraba solo si sabías que no te ibas a quedar para siempre?

Decir todo aquello quizá era injusto, después de todo podía llamar a bastante gente con el adjetivo "amigo": Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux… Lo cierto era que no lo hacía, no quería considerarlos sus amigos. Pensar en aquello le devolvía siempre un regusto amargo a la boca, más amargo que el café, más amargo que el cacao puro.

Él era así y pocos entendían la esencia de su contradicción. Quería tener amigos, novia, gente que se quedara a su lado, pero no quería quedar expuesto a ellos, sintiéndose vulnerable a los sentimientos que despertaran en él.

Una chica cruzó la calle, oculta bajo un gran paraguas azul. Era de aquel tipo de azul que siempre le hacía pensar en ella, recordándole sus rápidos movimientos bajo la lluvia, aunque estaba claro que no se trataba de ella.

Había conocido a Vriska después de empezar la universidad, su pelo oscuro y sus labios pintados de aquel azul le habían llamado la atención desde los pasillos. Pero fue Gamzee quien los presentó tiempo después en el bar de la facultad, y la conexión fue instantánea. Después de varias cervezas y alguna que otra charla modesta, Vriska y él se habían acostado. Nada inusual, un poco de coqueteo y sexo, que enseguida les había llevado a olvidarse el uno del otro. Exámenes, dramas personales e historias inacabadas del instituto robaban todo su tiempo, no era inusual que simplemente no pensaran en llamarse y verse de nuevo. No era algo tan raro, el mundo no se paraba para nadie.

No había sido hasta años después, tras su ruptura definitiva con Feferi y abandonar los estudios en parte por capricho, en parte por necesidad, que Vriska y Eridan se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Sentados en aquella misma cafetería de sillas de hierro negro, con blancas mesas de mármol y mirando por la ventana a los coches pasar. Con una taza en las manos de un modo similar, se habíans entado en aquella mesa de la esquina y la conexión había vuelto a estallar. La charla se prolongó largo y tendido, haciendo brillar una chispa extraña en la mente de Eridan, que a su modo coqueto y dulce la arrastró a su terreno. Eso era lo que a él le gustaba pensar, aunque el Ampora tenía muy claro que aquella mujer no se dejaba arrastrar por las olas, Vriska comandaba el barco.

Se habían besado, casi con la voracidad de amantes sin serlo, siguiéndose de citas y más citas.

—Estamos siguiendo el ritual del apareamiento humano —dijo ella una mañana antes de levantarse de la cama. Se había quedado a dormir en su apartamento. ¿Eran pareja? ¿Era aquello a lo Vriska se había estado refiriendo con aquella frase? Porque lo cierto era que nunca lo habían hablado.

—Sí, somos mamíferos simples — le había contestado abrazándola y besándola en nuca. Era lo más parecido a un te quiero que jamás le había dicho y en cierto modo era mejor que haberle dicho lo mucho que creía necesitarla.

Al final, como todo el mundo, Vriska había decidido dejarle atrás. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Había mil respuestas posibles que en realidad no cambiaban el hecho de que ya no estaba en su vida. La verdadera respuesta eran unas letras gruesas de color blanco, que escribían FIN en medio de la pantalla cuando las luces del cine se encendían y allí estaba él, sentado y sin haberse terminado las palomitas.

Eridan no se mentía, probablemente y a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, no la quería. Tampoco era que fuera a llorarla para siempre o que el mundo se acabara al final de sus azules pestañas. No se había querido quedar con ella por el profundo amor que sentía, la realidad era que nada de aquello escondía el romanticismo de una novela para mujeres del siglo XIX, solo la añoraba porque por encima de todo le entendía.

Divergían en un sentido estricto de ellos mismos, pero se comprendían. Aquello era lo que les hacía especiales de algún modo y era el motivo que los mantenía unidos.

— Cuando nos conocimos, tú ya pensabas en acostarte conmigo ¿Verdad? —la voz de Vriska sonaba aún clara en sus oídos, cuando preguntó aquello una tarde sentados mientras miraban una película antigua de culto que él había insistido que tenía que ver.

Vriska se encontraba apoyada contra él y no podía verle la cara, de haberlo hecho quizá no hubiera necesitado respuesta. Eridan pensaba que lo cierto era que pensaba en follar con el 90 por ciento de las personas que conocía, así que sí lo había pensado. Pero aquello nunca era un hecho definitivo.

— Menudas idioteces dices — había contestado agarrándola más fuerte de la cintura y besándola en el hombro.— Haz el favor de atender a la película o no vas a entender el final.

Acto seguido ella se giró y le pegó un tortazo cariñoso, para luego besar sus labios.

—Que tonto eres, Eridan—le dijo cuándo sus labios se separaron. Era posible que ella si hubiera estado enamorada, era posible que ella le comprendiera porque necesitaba hacerlo.

Echaba de menos aquellos ratos, aquellas preguntas absurdas, aquellos instantes de tranquilidad en los que no ir a ningún lado dejaba de ser una estúpida bolsa que bloqueaba el aire que accedía a sus pulmones. La echaba de menos.

**NA: Murakami me obligó a hacer esto, quiero decir que amo a ese hombre y cuando le leo me veo tan reflejado en sus personajes que casi me ahogo en mí mismo. Así que en cierto modo esto es totalmente ficción y en cierto modo es totalmente autobiográfico, aunque yo no soy nada Ampora y ella no es nada Serket. ****Dejad reviews, tirad tomates o mandadme besos. I need it. **


End file.
